One And The Same
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Small one-shot! Damen muses on the fact that, while present!Ever doesn't look or act like the past!Evers, they're all one and the same. Set during "Evermore." DamenxEver


_Title: One And The Same_

_Summary: Small one-shot! Damen muses on the fact that, while present!Ever doesn't look or act like the past!Evers, they're all one and the same. Set during "Evermore." DamenxEver_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

**Silent Knight: While I'm not **too** happy with this small oneshot, I'm still deciding to go ahead and post it online for you guys. This might be my first time writing for this fandom, but still - do go ahead and give me critism if you think I could've done better with this. If you didn't think Damen was in character, or if you think that I wrote something wrong or spelled something wrong...let me know and I'll do my best to fix it up to the best of my abilities. :)**

**Remember - I don't own anything, except for this oneshot and the idea for this oneshot.**

* * *

**One And The Same**

**Oneshot**

He stared at her, mesmerized, in class - when she thought he wasn't looking. Of course, he acted like he was infatuated with... - _what's her name again? _- Stacia, he didn't feel anything for her. She was as shallow as all the girls he would go after Ever's reincarnation's death. Each and every single one of the Evers died, yet Damen did not know why. Why karma hated him so much and continued to kill off Ever's reincarnations, denying him of an eternity with the love of his life.

But still time, Damen wanted to protect her - he wanted to protect her from every possible way she might die, simply because she was meant to be his, like he was meant to be hers. Because they were drawn to each other and meant for each other and their lives would forever be intertwined with one another as well.

Though...how could he? Damen might follow her every chance he got, but how could he spend every waking and sleeping moment with her? How could he protect her from dying?

_Give her the elixir,_ Damen thought to himself. This was the idea. But to actually get her to drink it, he would have to first befriend her and then form a deeper bond with her first. Tell her about himself, about the immortals, about the truth behind her being alive and not dead like her family. That she would be robbed from seeing them ever again if she were to drink the elixir and become immortal like himself. Though he was afraid - that she might not want to become immortal; that she would deny him and their connection because of the lies he has been hiding from her; that she somehow didn't love him as much as the past Evers did.

This scared him - made him more scared than he thought he would be.

But Ever is a reincarnation of Evaline, the wonderful girl he had met back in Paris. He could still remember her, and remembered that, while Ever looked about the same as her former self Evaline, they weren't completely alike. They even acted differently. While Evaline was shy, Ever just distant. Evaline was kind and caring; Ever was suspicious and guarded. Evaline was pretty much nothing like Ever, yet Damen was still drawn to her like he had been to Evaline. Every time his eyes connected with hers, all he could feel was his undying love for Ever Bloom, and nothing else.

Ever and Evaline were one and the same.

Then his mind went to the girl Evaline had reincarnated to - Evengaline. It was such a unique name, one that had been so original and her own. Damen sighed, placing his chin on his hand, elbow placed on the table in front of him, just thinking about her. Evengaline was even more different than Ever - but, once more, his love for Ever was the same as his love for both Evaline and Evangeline. They were one and the same - the same person. How could he love one more? How could he love one less?

And then came Eve. Once more, her looks and personality were so different from Ever. Eve acted a bit like Stacia and her friend Honor at first, but when Damen got to know Eve better, he realized that she wasn't as superficial as he had first thought. Of course, even if she had been, Damen wouldn't have cared - because Eve was his Evaline, his Evangeline, his _Eve_, and he was hers.

Ever was nothing like her, though - yet they were one and the same.

Always one and the same. Different in many ways, yet not different at all. It sounded confusing, but was simple and made sense to Damen. Evaline, Evangeline, Eve, Ever...they were one person, they were one entity, and they were all Damen's. And each and every piece of Damen was theirs to keep, to hold, to love.

Quite suddenly, the bell rang, jolting Damen from his thoughts even though he knew the bell was going to ring in _three-two-one._

It didn't matter, though. He thought this as he got up at the same time Ever did, and watched silently as she got her things together, listening in to her thoughts all the while. When she turned around to leave, she jerked back when she realized that he was standing right in front of her.

Ever's vibrant blue eyes -

_Evaline's lively blue eyes looked up so lovingly at him -_

_Evangeline's soft blue eyes seemed to caress him -_

_Eve's hostile blue eyes hardened as she stared _(cutely)_ threateningly at him -_

- widened as she breathed hard, hand pressed to her chest in alarm. Damen gave her a soft smile, seeing each and every reincarnation of Ever, rather than just one - the one who stood in front of him.

"Could I walk you to your next class?"

Ever stared at him with those blue eyes of hers for a while, as if she thought of him as a threat. He wished he could just reach out and bring her close, touch her velvety skin and whisper how much he loved her, lather her with tulips that were as red as her bow-shaped lips. But he didn't. Instead, he just watched her carefully, as calmly and lovingly as he could without creeping her out or over-doing it.

Finally, after a few nerve-wrecking seconds, she answered.

"...okay."

* * *

**Silent Knight: So...how did you like it? Hopefully I didn't make this seem to out of character for Damen!**

**Please, review and let me know all of your thoughts, ideas, doubts and whatnot. :) It'll help me if I ever decide to write more stories/oneshots for this fandom.**

**Until a possible next time, folks.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
